Uniques
by SuMalfoy
Summary: Since immemorial times in the world have existed special people with special powers. Those people conforms the named uniques , people capable of doing unimaginable things. There was a time when the Uniques walked among the humans like equals. Until one day, all of that ended.
1. Prologue

Hello, people.  
I have a very important English exam in a few months. So in order to practice my english, I thought it would be good if I could adapt my own histories from spanish to english.  
I would be wonderful if you could tell me if I'm wrong in something about my English or if I have something to correct.  
I really need to know my mistakes because I really want to pass the CAE exam in order to get my certification.  
Thank you very much.  
Sincerely,  
Me.

Uniques

PROLOGUE

Since immemorial times in the world have existed special people with special powers. Those people conforms the named «uniques», people capable of doing unimaginable things.

There was a time when the Uniques walked among the humans like equals. Until one day, all of that ended.

The Riddle's Company, an enterprise of the government that was in charge for creating weapons of war, decided that if they could control the Uniques, they could rule the world. With that purpose in mind, men and women were trained as sanguinary and cold murderers, and they were called "soldiers", people sent to capture Uniques.

Upon hearing the situation, some uniques were hid, but sooner or later they were found by the soldiers. Many others fought back with bravery from the soldiers, but the majority of them were killed because were considerate «too dangerous».

Instead, a few of them chose a different path. Together founded a academy in the shadows, where they taught the uniques that requested accommodation, how to defend themselves also to use their powers to do the good and not the bad. Also, they started to look for the uniques that existed and those who were to come, to protect them.

The gen Unique was still a mystery. It wasn't transmitting from generation to generation and their propertied didn't have the same characteristics, so find them was an almost impossible task to achieve.

Nevertheless, the mother mature was still a mystery and had created the uniques, had also created the mutants, monsters that killed uniques without blinking. They were cold and heartless. And worst of all was that abounded, contrary to what happened with the uniques, whom because of the soldiers and the mutants, were dying quickly.

_Disclaimer: All the rights for the characters are from J.K Rowling; I just take the rights from the frame. _

So... What do you think about the story and about my english?  
I'm starting to adapt the first chapter so maybe the next week I will put it over here.  
Thak you for your time.  
SuMalfoy.


	2. Chapter One

1

_Mexico, 1996._

That was the coolest night of the year.

A small hooded figure was running at midnight for the wet streets of the Mexico City, carrying in her arms a little lump. Her hurried steps, crashed loudly against the asphalt while her exhausted breathing exposed her fatigue.

At that time, the streets were empty and cold.

The figure decreased her speed to only walk. With a sigh she removed her hood, revealing a young face. While walking, the woman discovered the lump. A warm baby lay asleep. It was small and delicate.

"My little princess" whispered. "Daddy and mommy love you, Hermione."

Suddenly, the pain filled her eyes. That was not entirely true, but her daughter did not need to know, because she was a victim in this mess.

A cold puff of wind stirred her brown hair. The baby stirred when she felt the cold air, but the woman cradled her, snooting her. Her caramel eyes looked the baby with adoration.

"It does not matter what happens. You will always be the most important to daddy and mommy."

Suddenly, several steps sounded in the distance; were heavy and they were running hurried. Male voices were shouting orders without stop. The woman tensed when she realized that they had found her. Drowning a sob, quickly she stuck to the wall hiding in the shadows.

The steps and screams heard closer and the woman stuck even more to the wall. The wall was cold, wet and sticky but it did not matter. She would not let them snatch away what she loved the most.

The men get closer running. "Soldiers" She thought with terror. The soldiers were people without scruples that were made to kill without feeling remorse. They were lethal.

When she felt them so close to her and her daughter, the woman felt sick. She never hated so much the man that was after them.

The men stopped a few steps in front of her, letting her see them but without allowing they to see her. They were at least twenty men, strong, big and dangerous.

One of them, the biggest, took a few steps forward. Henry. The woman recognized him instantly; he was like the right hand of Tom. The man spited out and crossed his arms. All the soldiers straightened and looked at him with respect.

"I want you to find that bitch." He ordered.

The soldiers nodded.

"I want the girl alive; the woman is irrelevant to me." The woman tensed. "Thomas betrayed us and he paid for that with his live."

With his live.

With his live.

With his live…

Those three words echoed in her head, dazing her. The poor man had just helped her to scape and now he was dead because of her.

The men nodded again and dispersed to search for her. The woman slid to the right and entered a dark alley, shaking uncontrollably. She wished she could use her power but it was not possible because she was too weak.

They will kill her in seconds and she could not defend herself or her daughter. They just wanted her daughter.

She heard closer steps and then she knew. She would be lost if they arrived to find her. She had to protect her daughter, she was too innocent. The woman trembled, remembering the moment she had find out she was a stupid for have trusted in the man she had married with and whom she believed love madly.

_She observed her husband with horror and disgust. He smiled._

"_No!" She yelled with fear. Her hands went protectively to her bulging belly. "You are not going to do that to my daughter."_

_A dark gleam shone in the black eyes of her husband. Her head yelled: «Danger, danger, danger»._

"_Our." He pointed. "It is our daughter, Jane."_

_His tone threatening caused that Jane took a step back._

"_No!" She yelled again. And turning around, she went to the door. She would not let that maniac hurt her baby_

_When she had the hand on the pommel, a hand grabbed her hair hard and pulled her back. She cried, feeling tears building up in her eyes._

"_I do not care what you want, Jane." He confessed. "This had been always the only purpose."_

_Her husband turned her abruptly and grabbed her neck with his hands, lifting her a few feet over the floor. Jane paralyzed with terror._

"_Even if I have to kill you, I will not stop." He warned._

_She trembled and sobbed. Her lungs started to burn for the sudden shortness of air and she kicked as she could._

"_Have you understood me?" Asked her husband. The gripping over her neck increase and she knew that he could break her neck in seconds. Jane swallowed as she could and screamed in pain._

"_I will not ask again, Jane." He warned the added while a smile curved his lips. "That girl would be my best weapon."_

_Jane gasped, trying to get air into her lungs but it was impossible. Fearful for her daughter, she nodded._

_Her husband released her roughly and she fell to her knees, trembling. She touched her neck, sucking the air she needed and then she looked up._

_Her husband smiled at the hatred in the eyes of his wife and shrugging, he passed by her side._

"_I am glad you agree, dear." He murmured._

_The slam off, resounded in the office._

Jane shook her head, scaring those horrible memories and hating herself. She has been a stupid for believing and loving him. For her fault, now her daughter was in grave danger and she, surely, could not do anything to save her.

With trembling hands, she tightened a little more the lump on her chest, wanting to save her from everything. Jane turned to both sides; she needed to find a place where she could think clearly what her next move was. And the she remembered. _Hogwarts._

One time, Thomas mentioned her that place, although she did not know if it really existed since Thomas had said they were pure legends. But even if they were only legends, Thomas believed in them, consequently, she also believed in them. There, her daughter and she would be safe.

With calm, she began to move toward the other out of the alley. She needed to get out to a safe place; full of people and so the soldiers would take longer to find her. When just a few meters were missing Jane felt that several soldiers entered the alley by the same place that she had done it. Panic flooded and without thinking twice, she came out of her hiding and started running the few meters left so she could leave.

But she could not do it. Someone grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Jane bites her lip, trying to hold back the scream of pain and tightened her daughter on her chest. The man pulled her until her back crashed into a sweaty chest. The blow was not hard but it was enough to take out her breath. The man without thinking twice, put his arm around her neck and pressed, pinning her. Jane kicked and scratched, but the grip of the man did not move and inch. The other soldiers walk in front of them, leaving her alone with the man who had her held.

The men put his other arm on the abdomen and lift her in the air. Jane felt nauseous and screamed. Then her daughter woke up and began to sob.

Jane tried to calm her at the same time she tried to give the guy a good blow but she still could not find the perfect spot.

The man moved a little and that little movement helped her to find her support point and then, she hit him in the crotch. She knew that the soldiers were lethal people but she also knew they were still men. The man howled in pain and released her and then drop to the ground clutching certain parts.

When she saw herself free of the man's grasp, she ran. A few inches from the start, a man stood in his way and she stepped back before she could crashed with him. She turned and shot out to the other exit but it was the same. Other man interposed and she almost crash with him.

Fear flowed through her veins. Those men were going to kill her in a second without hesitation.

"Did you really think you could escape?" Asked a cold and harsh voice. Jane shuddered and turned her head, searching for the source.

Henry came out of the shadows with a cocky smile on his face. His black eyes observed her in every detail from top to bottom. Lasciviousness. That was all that Jane saw in those cold eyes. Henry was a handsome and fibrous man, but it was rotten inside. His heart was an iceberg, just like his boss.

Jane looked him with contempt and an arrogant grin in her face. She have always been strong, and now she would not let them said she was a coward, even if inside her she was scared to death.

More men came and cover all the escape points, making a circle around her. She would never get out of there with life. Carefully, she hugged her daughter, which despite all the fuss, had fallen back asleep; she looked at her with love and bowing her head, gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy and mommy love you, little one." She whispered shakily.

Henry let out a cold laugh.

"I doubt it."

Jane tensed and watched him with hate.

"Give us the child for the good ones, Jane." He asked almost kindly. "And I will kill you quickly." He promised.

"Never." Jane hissed.

Henry let out a dry laugh, the he looked at his men.

"Take away the girl." He ordered.

The men did not hesitate. They approached her, determined and although she struggled to defend herself, she could not avoid that one of them snatched her daughter from her arms abruptly and that other immobilized her.

The girl cried loudly when she did not felt her mom's heat.

"Give me back my daughter." Cried Jane, fighting with her captor.

The tears slid down her face when she saw her daughter being taken away from her by them. She could felt emptiness in her heart and cried as she could. Henry stepped up to get in front of her, took her by the chin and looked into her eyes. Then his gaze slowly lowered her body, devouring it. Jane shuddered in disgust and released from his grip. Henry retook her chin hard, digging his nails into the soft flesh. Jane screamed.

"If you please me, I will keep you alive for my enjoyment." He offered.

Jane shuddered and did not hesitate to spit him.

"Never." Jane hissed through her clenched teeth.

Henry wiped his face with his hand and then slapped her strongly. Jane felt the taste of blood flooded her mouth and coughed.

"Give me the girl." Henry ordered. Jane tensed and looked at him.

The girl continued bawling into the arms of one of the soldiers. The soldier came and gave him the girl, Henry grimaced at the screams of the creature but as he had his hands on her, he looked at Jane. A lustful smile crossed his lips.

"Maybe when this child gets older, I would enjoy from what you did not want to give me." He murmured thoughtfully.

Jane screamed in anger and spat him again.

"You are shit!"

Henry grimaced and wiped his face again. Jane glared at him and Henry laughed. With calm, Henry turned and Jane struggled to reach him, but her captor's grip was made of steel and she couldn't move an inch.

"Kill her." Henry ordered. A cry of horror was heard and Henry added maliciously. "Slowly."

In the middle of the night a dying cry was heard and then, all that could be heard was small gasps of pain. No begs, just screams, asking for her daughter.

So… Did you like it?

I am pretty sure that there are a lot of mistakes and would appreciate it if you could tell me where and why do you think that is a mistake.

I accept every type of opinion, advice, curse and comment. I read all of them and it would help me to have a better understanding of the English language.

A huge kiss from México,

Me.


End file.
